


Perfect Circles in Stone

by toucanpie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Frottage, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/pseuds/toucanpie
Summary: Other people probably didn't gift their protégés reinforced titanium restraints for their eighteenth birthdays.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Perfect Circles in Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



The handcuffs were a mistake. Tony could see that now.

Other people probably didn't gift their protégés reinforced titanium restraints for their eighteenth birthdays. They likely went for something meaningful and heartfelt.

Still, it was supposed to be a joke. A gag gift. Something to make the kid blush.

Peter was not exactly blushing.

No, he was lifting them up and carefully turning them over so they caught the light. In fact he'd been touching them one way or another for five whole minutes.

"Well?" Tony said finally, removing his hand from in-front of his face. "Inappropriate or cool?"

  


* * *

  


"About the handcuffs," Peter said, mid training fight a week later, sweat slipping sweetly down the sides of his forehead. "Can we talk about them?"

"Sure," Tony said, trying to wrestle free from Peter's iron grip on his wrists.

The whole super strength thing got really old when he wasn't allowed to just blast people in the face with a repulsor. Not that he wanted to melt Peter's face, per se. But it sucked not having his usual escape method on the table.

"I think they're really cool. And I was wondering -"

"No returns policy," Tony quipped, as he escaped.

  


* * *

  


So they had a thing, a flirty thing, had done since kicking Thanos' butt. Whatever, it was fine. And so he'd made Peter a pair of tough yet attractive handcuffs. Whatever, that was fine too. 

It didn't mean anything. And it certainly wasn't an invitation for Peter to pin him to the ground and ask him about it.

And okay, maybe in his Inappropriate Thoughts Time he'd wondered if Peter might one day suggest Tony use them on him. That didn't mean he was ready for it to happen. Or ready for Peter's preferences to possibly be the other way around.

  


* * *

  


"Sorry," Peter said, again, offering a pitiful bundle of ice cubes wrapped in a dish towel.

If he wasn't so attractive when he was being apologetic, Tony might've been madder. But it was difficult to hold accidents against Peter when he got so concerned.

He accepted the ice bundle reluctantly and then pointedly put it on the ground next to him.

Peter frowned and picked it back up, shuffling closer to Tony on his knees. 

"No," Tony said, even as Peter brought it up to his head.

"Yes."

"Fine," Tony said, grumpily. "Who wants be in charge of themselves, anyway."

  


* * *

  


Inappropriate Thoughts Time took a surprising turn after that.

Moments from the fight meshed with Peter fussing over him, until the fantasy became lying on his back with Peter sat on his chest. In Peter's gentle hands were his and Peter kissed each finger one by one. 

Then rope, rope wrapped around Tony's wrists, his palms, his clenched fists. Then the unyielding press of metal warmed by Peter's hands and a voice in his ear, soft.

Then someone touching him slow and sensual as they explored for the first time and quick, eager breathing between them as the sensations built.

  


* * *

  


"Fine, let's use the handcuffs," he texted Peter. "That's what you wanted to ask, right? Because we have a thing going on? Please say there's a thing."

"There's definitely a thing," Peter texted back. "Dinner first?"

So Tony got cockblocked by food for two hours while Peter shot thoughtful glances at him from across the table and ignored all attempts to play footsie.

"I take it back," Tony said, when Peter decided he needed to study the dessert menu in detail. "No more gifts for you."

"Be nice," Peter said, still thoughtful over ice-cream. "Or maybe later I won't be?"

  


* * *

  


He was a good kisser. That shouldn't have left Tony surprised, but it did.

Sure there was shyness to start with, but he had a confidence under the surface to complement it. He knew how to take it slow, how to tease with light brushes of his lips, how to draw back and say dopily 'hi' like he hadn't recently made Tony watch him eat an entire ice-cream sundae complete with cherry ontop.

"You're like the weirdest dream I ever had come to life," Tony said.

Peter smiled easily. "I like you too. So, wanna see my favorite birthday present?"

  


* * *

  


He'd really thought the clothes would come off once the cuffs were on. But no, Peter had other plans.

Plans that involved settling, fully clothed, in his lap and undoing the top two buttons of his shirt, but no more. Then he leaned forward and did something hot to Tony's right ear, biting down soft and shimmying at the same time.

"You have scarves, right?" he said, after, as Tony panted.

"Sure," Tony said, with less than half his brain.

"Cool."

And then Peter rocked back and forth, sucking possessive hickeys all the way down his neck until he came.


End file.
